the_hephaestus_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Tyson "Zen" Gibbs
Tyson "Zen" Gibbs is a member of the Templar order who was born and raised in Brisbane, Australia. Though having recently finished his colledge education, Tyson is smart and very capable for his age. He curently has no base of operations and largely moves around the many different branches of Abstergo industries to work on odd jobs. Tyson gets along with most, if not all of the people he encounters, excepting of course the Assassins, whose creed he doesn't not agree with. Life Tyson was born in 1992 in Brisbane, Australia. He attended and completed both school and high school where his favourite subjects were English and Ancient History. He had shown a great interest in codes, cyphers and riddles. After finishing school, Tyson was accepted into a little-known but highly respected institution to study Ancient history, Espionage, and Cryptology. He completed his studies with very high marks and many speculated as to how high he could acheive. Tyson spent another year deciding what he wanted to do with his life. He spent this time mostly online, flitting around the web solving urban mysteries, cracking codes and updating wikipedia pages. During this time he used the screen-name "Zen". It was sometime in this period that he discovered the ancient war between the Templars and the Assassins. He sympathised with the Templar ideals and set his sights to join their ranks, which he succeeded in doing. History with the Templars The "MRdaBakkle" incident *At the time that Tyson joined the Templar ranks, a knight of the order called "MRdaBakkle" had gone insane and, with a piece of eden at his side, travelled to London in an attempt to "fix things". Around this time, cryptic messages were sent to Abstergo, and Tyson quickly began work decyphering the code. Tyson's skills were critical to the desicions made during that phase. After the incident was resolved, again Tyson helped translate Hebrew text that "MRdaBakkle" had uttered in his recuperative state. Kidnapping *Sometime after the "MRdaBakkle" incident, Tyson was kidnapped by an unknown organisation. The organisation had a grudge against the Templars (In particular an agent codenamed "Torch") and targeted Tyson becuase he had only recently joined. Both the kidnappers and Templars agreed to make a trade on the Sydney Harbour Bridge in Australia. Agents Torch, Crow, Blosh and Meduim all set up a trap for the kidnappers, and succesfully saved Tyson's life. Africa *All abstergo agents were to travel to Africa to assist Abstergo Doctor Victor Blake in his attempt to use a mind altering drug in order to control a large portion of the African public. The Assassins had discovered the plot and set out to stop the Templars. During the resulting battle, Tyson was knocked unconsious and missed out on a large portion of the fighting, just as well as Tyson had little combat experience. Training and Copenhagen *After the events in Africa, Tyson (newly christened "Zen") left with Master Templar 'Crow' for Copenhagen, where Crow would train Zen in Combat.